Guess Takshi Mori lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is a lemon for a very good friend of my Musicalnature! hope you like this girl!


How may I serve you? ¤ Mori lemon one shot ¤

Name: Naomi.

Nickname: NaoNao-chan.  
Age: 18.  
Looks: Really big chest and tall and curvy. Pale skin and bright blue/green (I call it seagreen :P) eyes with rosy lips.

Personality: Generally a fun happy person and bubbly. She can be talkative and quiet and gets shy at times. She's always singing or daydreaming.

Status: She's poor and works as a waitress and got into ouran on her singing scholarship from Europe. She misses her grandparents and brother.

Story Starts.

'Oi Naomi-chan, could you help table six?' Your manager asked pointing to a large group beautiful men in the VIP lounge of the restaurant. 'Of course!!' You exclaimed happily showing him a big smile. You flipped your long blond hair back and grabbed a plate and your notebook, and walked to the table.

'Welcome. How may I serve you?' You asked politely looking at you notebook. 'Oi NaoNao-chan this is the place you work?' Came a familiar squeaky voice. You looked up and gave the group one of your flashing smiles. 'Hunny.' You said looking around the Group.

Your bright seagreen eyes rested on the last person Takashi Morinozuka a.k.a. Mori-sempai. You blushed a light shade of pink when his brown eyes met your unique colored ones. You gave him a small smile feeling the sudden burst of shyness taking over you.

You quickly took their orders and scrambled to the kitchen almost tripping over you own long slender legs.

You gave the cook the orders and twirled around the shyness already forgotten. 'Oi miss where's the liquor, we want liquor!!' An old man yelled grabbing your arm shaking it slightly. 'Mister you have to be patient I'll help you in a sec.' You said trying to stay calm. The companion of the man on the table grabbed your other arm pulling you in his lap. 'Hi you look pretty, why not entertain us.' He said looking at you filled chest with lust dripping eyes. 'I beg your pardon!!' You said pushing yourself away from the man. 'A come on sweetie we can give you a good time.' He tried. 'Excuse me sirs but I have to ask you to leave my restaurant immediately!' You managers voice came from behind you as you felt his hands around your shoulders. 'If you don't I'll have to call the police and let you be removed.' He threatened giving the two men a death glare.

The two men gave him a foul look before walking away. 'I'm sorry Naomi-chan. I'll understand if you want to go home.' He said walking with you to the kitchen. From the corner of your eye you saw Hunny push down no one other than Takashi. You gave your manager a smile 'Are you silly of course not! I still have a performance.' You said petting his back. You snickered at his face and walked to table six again. 'Is everything alright?' You asked flashing a toothy smile. 'Are you alright?' Hikaru exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. 'Keep it down Hikaru.' Kaoru said soothing his brother giving you a worried look. You only grinned looking at your crush from the corner of your eye.

'My daughter let me protect you.' Tamaki exclaimed over dramatically throwing his arms around your neck rubbing your cheek against his making you laugh. 'Okay okay Haruhi get him of off me!!' You said happily trying to push Tamaki away from you, but you fail horribly making you giggle again. 'Tamaki-sempai let go of Naomi-chan you don't want her to get fired do you???' Haruhi said giving you a lame look. 'Of course not. 'He said letting you go and sitting back in a flash leaving you gasping for air. 'Na NaoNao-chan are you going to sing for us?' Hunny asked giving you big sparkly puppy dog eyes. You laughed waving your hand in front of your face. 'Of course I am.' You said with a big smile. 'I'm looking forward to it.' Came the deep voice from Mori-sempai making your chest tighten and butterflies fly around in your stomach. You turned your eyes towards his and gave him a nervous laugh. 'Thhanks.' You stuttered feeling shy again. 'I ehh I have to get ready. Enjoy your meal.' You said quickly turning on your heals and rushed back to the safety of the kitchen.

'Are you ready Naomi-chan?' The chef cook asked looking at the stage in terror. You on the other hand looked at it with dreamy eyes. 'Naomi-chan?' He asked again waving his hand in front of your face, you blinked and gave him a sheepish smile. 'Daydreamer.' He muttered with a grin pushing you out of the kitchen. You giggled softly and walked to the stage. 'Dear guests it's a pleasure to introduce Miss Naomi. She will be singing for you!' You manager said through the microphone and you blushed a little when everybody started to clap.

You entered the stage and bowed with a big smile and a bright sparkle in your eyes. 'Tonight ladies and gentlemen I'll be singing about love.' You said and with that you gave the pianist the sign to begin. You sang for half an hour and ended your performance with "the prayer" one of your favorite songs. It reminded you of your grandparents because it was their wedding song.

You blushed again when the audience went wild and clapped and cheered for you. You gave them one of your dazzling smiles and left the stage. While walking back to the safety of the kitchen you saw Mori- sempai walking your way. 'Naomi-chan.' He said slowly. 'It was beautiful.. here.' He said shyly giving you one red rose. You blushed and gave him a shy smile. 'Thank you Mori-sempai.' You whispered. He gave you a small smile of his own and nodded walking back to a cheering Hunny.

You sighted and walked to the kitchen to get ready to leave. 'See you tomorrow Naomi-chan.' The chef cook said. You waved happily to the rest of the staff and grabbed your bag and the paper bag with the food the chef cook made you.

You walked in the dark dreaming about the smile Mori-sempai gave you. He never smiled. You where so caught up in your dream you didn't saw the men that were set out earlier this evening walking next to you. (You had to walk through the park a little to get to your house) 'Hello miss big booby waitress' One of the man said getting a hold of one of your petit wrists. In a shock you were back on earth and your eyes widen with fear as you saw you where in the park with those two creeps. 'We have unfinished business.' He continued as his partner grabbed both of your shoulders. 'Let's help you with your bags.' He said ripping the bags out of your hands. When he did this his partner grabbed both of your wrists and spread your arms. 'Let's see what underneath this shirt.' He said ripping your shirt open revealing your bra. He whistles and looked at your eyes. 'So pretty.' He said with a smirk as his hands came closer to your breast you where so afraid your voice abandoned you. You shut your eyes tightly, he began to laugh but his laugh soon turned in a choking sound. After that everything happened so fast one minute your arms where hold by the partner and the other minute he was lying on the floor and someone strong arms where around you, forming a protective barrier. You looked up to see the angry glare of….. 'Mori-sempai.' You whispered as the two men scrambled on their feet and run away.

'Are you alright?' Mori's deep velvet voice asked you looking down at you. You looked down to your feet your cheeks a bright crimson color. 'ehh Yes ehh thank you.' You stuttered shyly looking up to meet his gaze. He gave you a small smile again and took of his coat. 'Here' He said holding it for you.

You gave him a nervous smile and took his coat. 'Don't be afraid of me Naomi-chan.' He said calmly picking up your bags. 'I won't hurt you.' He continued looking at you with sad eyes. 'I could never hurt you.' He finished in a whisper looking down to the ground. Your eyes soften as you put your fingers under his chin. 'I know.' You whispered as you placed a soft kiss on his lips. He gave you a small smile before claiming your lips again. One of his arms sneaked around your waist while the other hold your two bags. His tongue hesitantly trailed your bottom lip and you gladly opened your mouth to let him in.

After a few minutes of kissing the two of you had to break up for air. 'May I walk you home?' He asked quietly. You laughed and pecked his lips sweetly. 'I never seen you so talk active mori-sempai.' You chirped happily feeling relieved. The both of you walked quietly your hand brushing against his before he grabbed it holding it tightly. 'Do you want to come in?' You whispered standing in front of your apartment. He kissed you sweetly and nodded his head.

You giggled as you grabbed his hand leading him to your little two room apartment. He put down your bags and looked at the small room. 'I know I know it's small.' You said waving your hand at him. 'You want a tour?' you asked giving him a seductive smile. He nodded again looking around with curious eyes. You swirled around in a circle 'This is the living room and also the dining room.' You sang spreading your arms smiling brightly. 'and this is the bathroom.' You said opening a door leading to a small bathroom. 'and this….. Is my bedroom.' You said pulling him in your small bedroom. You sat on your bed smiling seductively at him. 'Come on don't be shy.' You said petting the place beside you. He gave you a smile and sat down. 'You like it?' You asked laying down on your bed. He nodded and smiled again before turning his body and laid down on you making you giggle. 'You squeeze me.' You giggled. 'I love the way you laugh.' His deep voice said making you stop giggling. 'I love you.' You whispered turning red.

He smiled again and kissed you passionate. You moaned into the kiss and starting to unbutton his shirt wanting to feel his firm body. His hands slide down your sides making you shiver as his tongue played with yours. Your hands began to wonder around his chest and abs feeling each muscle tense underneath your touch. He ended the kiss and looked in your eyes asking for permission to continue. You nodded and claimed his lips leading his hands to the small buttons of your shirt. You arched your back when his cold hands came in contact with the skin of your stomach. He used that opportunity to lift your small frame and pulled your shirt from your body. He left your lips and pulled his own shirt off. You gave a small giggle when his tongue hit your sensitive spot on the left of your neck making him smirk. Your left hand found its way into his dark brown hair while your right hand wandered toward the rim of his pants, first you stay there but soon your hand lightly traveled the bulge in his pants making his breath hitch in his throat. You smiled and did the same thing again but instead of lightly your cupped his bulge firmly making him groan lightly. He pulled your tiny body up with one hand while his other hand unclasped your bra, he pulled it off and throw it somewhere in your room.

You blushed lightly seen him look at your breast but you didn't cover them up as his eyes met yours. 'Beautiful.' He murmured traveling the outlines of your breasts with his fingertips. You moan lightly as he started to massage one of your breast while taking the other in his mouth. You arched your back both your hand in his hair pressing his face closer to your breast. He teased your nipples and left butterfly kisses in between your breast before moving down to your skirt. He slowly pulled it off along with your underwear looking at your eyes for any signs. You gave him a small but longing smile pushing his head a little for encouragement. He kisses his way to your legs and kissed around your woman hood making sure to not touch you there. 'Mori please don't tease me.' You whispered arching your back feeling him blow cold wind on your hot wet. He smiled and carefully flicked his tongue through your womanhood making you moan loudly. He started a slow place with his tongue moving it up and down your clit. You softly moaned his name your fingers entangles in his hair. He soon started to make short licking strokes as his pushed one finger into you.

'Mori please.' You begged wanting more. He smiled and stood up unbuttoning his pants pulling it off along with his boxer revealing his throbbing member. He wanted to climb back onto the bed but you stopped him giving him a seductive smile. 'it's time to give you a taste of your own medicine. Teasing me like that.' You said licking the tip of his member making him groan. You traveled your tongue down his shaft before taking his whole member into your mouth sucking and licking it slowly. 'Naomi.' He groaned pushing your head against his member letting you know he wanted more. You smirked and grabbed his hand pulling it away from you head as you released his member. You pulled him over you and bucked your hips against him letting his member slide through your bottom lips. You bucked your hips again as he changed the angle of his member at the same time letting him slide himself into you. The both of you moaned loudly as you kissed his lips again. He slowly pulled his hips back before gently pushing them back. 'Mori.' You purred in his ear digging your left hand in his hair while you right scratched his back. He groaned and increased his speed a little.

Soon the both of you were covered in sweat. 'Please… Faster.' You begged him meeting his hips with your own. He obeyed in silence making you moan and scratch his back again with your fingernails. He pulled out of you completely earning himself an unsatisfied moan from you. 'Turn.' He said sitting on his knees gesturing you to turn around. You quickly obeyed and moaned loudly when he forcefully plugged himself into you. He pulled almost out of you only to slam himself back. Your arms gave way as you now rested on your elbows moaning into the pillow. He continued this pace for a few minutes before pulling you up. Now your bare back was against his chest as he sat down helping you push yourself up. You moaned again and wiggled your way out of his grip mentioning him to lay down. When he did you sat on him gliding his shaft into you. 'Naomi.' He groaned holding your hips.

You knew he was close by the way he moaned your name and you began to ride him faster feeling your own climax reach his limit. You moaned loudly as your walls closed around his member making him come as well. The both of you where panting heavily as you bend down to kiss his lips sweetly. 'I guess that makes us a couple.' His deep voice half said half asked. You smiled and let him pull you into his embrace. 'I guess.' You said propping yourself up on your elbows kissing his lips again. He smiled as he turned the both of you and pulled the sheets over your naked bodies. You yawned and closed your eyes with a content sight. 'I guess.' He repeated smiling at you now sleeping form.


End file.
